DED SPACE: DED IN SPAS
by Epicstorybrosoftomandben
Summary: ben clarke fights alien necromorfs to save teh spas ship he is on!


**DED SPACE: DED IN SPAS**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**space of teh DED!**_

ben clarke who was issac clarkes brother was on spas ship wen he herd screaming like people n necromorfs so he walked fast to teh lunch room. there he seed arm and faces with alien. he lookd in teh fridge and a perso droped out n said "tnx bro id bee in alien stomace if you nod com save me". ben clarke seed a guy go fast at his new frend n yeld "LOOK OOT!" but it were too late and he was die. ben clarke yeld "U KILL FREND!" and punced the alien in teh face and it open for tenticle comed out and screem happend! ben clarke jumped out at alien and alien missed hitting ben clarke with arm nife! ben clarke lookd at seeling and grabed light and pulled it on to alien hed and alien went squash at teh floor but got up gain n ran at ben clarke. ben clarke rolled on the floor and dojed alien hand nife and hand nife were stuck in floor. ben clarke grabed a spoon and killed and alien in the head.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Air for breathe**_

ben clarke lookd at sad at teh ground n said "frend i no noed u for long but u were frendly soul and alien necromorfs will pay!". ben clarke piced up teh rig from his ded frend n put it on n said "i heal now we get weapins and fite teh alien necromorfs". ben clarke runned to the weapin room and got a suit n kenyses modual and a stasis modual n a plazma cuter. then teh power ended n ben clarke couldnt see but he could cus flashlite. ben clarke said "air is gone now and must get more befor I sofficat!". so he rund to teh sciense store and bot air jug and then said "i has air now time we FITE!" he said with brave in mouth. then he wet oudoor aerea. there were no gravities here so alien necromorfs was fly but ben clarke didnt care cus he had save ship from teh bad thins. he killed some anien necromorfs with fist and gun and somtims boots. then he got a call on teh spas phone from teh captan man who said "CLARKE! we need u help us so bring air back for breathe!". ben clarke went quiet for moment and thinkd "what wood bro do?!".

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Alien necromorfs are kill for die**_

ben clarke put growl face on and said "what you need me do captan man?". we need you hook oop airpipe to planet below. then ben clarke said "but dont you have genorator?". captan man said "NO IS BORKEN!". ben clarke made gasp like supris! ben larke said "i will help peoples!". just then alien necromorfs comed and burst through gravity and ben clarke falled to teh ground place and standed up and said "ALIEN NECROMORFS YOU KILL FOR DIE NOW!". and ben clarke shoted at them with weapins and loose ammoes. but killed a alien and grabed its ammoes and shooted more and hit other aliens somtims. ben clarke hit a aliens face and heart and arms and it sreemd and die then he turnd round and used last bullet on necromorf face and it die with kill bullet weapin. but then alien necromorfs grabed ben clarke and stabed him and throwed him high up and he fell cus teh gravity was un-broken. just then he used kenyses modual on his self and flyed back to groud and punced a alien in teh mouth and ripped out skull and tenticle and crushed with fist. all teh alien necromorf was ded now and so ben clarke wet up to fly away to air bring back but herd screaming like sciense men and flyed there fast like speed of the broken ship he was on when it worked. he got there and piced up new weapin and used it saw off limbs and face and hed of bad alien necrommorfs and teh sciens men said "tnx we try find cure for bad for it no work and we was attaced!" ben clarke said "NO WORRY NOW ALIENS ARE KILL FOR DIE!".

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Not the end but close**_

ben clarke flyed the sciense mans to safty and said "i will fix the air and kill bad tings on teh way" and handed sciense men weapins to kill aliens. ben clarke then flyed to teh engine room were there was a big ting that said "IF AIR GO THEN USE FOR BEATHE" ben clarke broke then air pipe holding thing and pushed it into space and it falled onto teh planet and sucked up air from teh planet so teh sciense men and the captan could breathe gain. the air flowed into the ship in a burst of air and nocked over ben clarke but he got up and said "we have air agian!" just then some thiing from teh planet climbed up the air pipe and started stabing it so noone could breathe no more, ben clarke said "Alien necromorphs again? this must be homeworld!" and yeld more "STOP STABING PIPE OR YOU WILL DED FROM BEN CLARKE HANDS AND GUN AND SOMTIMS BOOTS!" the aliens growl faced at him and growled loud like tiger but not cause they werent tigers. they ran fast at ben clarke and he slapped one and it fell over and then he shot it. the other alien was caught in ben clarke hands and it was screem for help from ded friends who were ded but instead ben clarke punced it in teh nose and it flyed off into space! then more pipe killing alien necromorfs came and were all like bad. ben clarke said "WAT I DO?!" suddenly a small spas ship crashed into big ship were ben clarke was. door opened and a guy stepped out and said "ALIEN NECROMORFS LEAVE MY LIL BRO ALONE!" said isaac clarke.

_**Chapter five**_

_**The end?**_

issac stepped oot and shot alien necrommorfs with his space gun ting that he piced up at teh sciense store. and told his lil bro "get down i will save ship!" but just then BOOM happened and the necromorphs had blown up teh pipe and issac clarke goed flying into space! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said ben clarke as he piced up issacs gun and shoted the aliens in teh backs. then he saw his bros backpack on teh ground and piced it up and said "there is power node in here i fix broken genorater and sav peoples! ben clarke throwed plazma genaid down teh pipe and it went into the centre of teh planet and it booooooooooomed! teh pipe falled into spas as ben clarke ran to teh genorater and put power node in just as air ran out and then teh ship weapins comed on gain and blowed out teh bad tings and alien necromorfs. the ship has power again and so it went home and lived happily ever after.

_**THE END...**_

_**EPILOGE**_

issac clarke floated throo spas and said "i saved my lil bros life and helped him save people!" he said with smiles. he heard a noise and seed a big ship happen out of planet explod and it were necromorfs he throwed a tracker on them and then died.

_**THE END**_


End file.
